theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pa Grape
Bio Pa Grape was originally from the hills of West Virginia. In his first appearance, he and his family's car bumped on a tree stump by Junior's house. They first made fun of him, but then forgave him later. Personality Pa Grape is a borderline-senile yet loveable old grape. He is Tom and Rosie’s father, and is married to Ma Grape. Physical Appearance Pa is a green grape and a purple nose with gray eyebrows and a gray mustache, with silver glasses. He is often wearing a top hat. Since VeggieTales in the House, he gained beady black eyes. He also has an orange clown-like nose, and his glasses are gold. Filmography * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Are You My Neighbor? * Dave and the Giant Pickle * The Toy That Saved Christmas * A Very Silly Sing-Along! * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!(cameo) * Josh and the Big Wall! * Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? * Rugrats: Little Shop of Horrors * King George and the Ducky * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * Lyle the Kindly Viking * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Star of Christmas * The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment! * The Ballad of Little Joe * An Easter Carol * Sumo of the Opera * Duke and the Great Pie War * Lord of the Beans * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (film) Voice Actors * Phil Vischer *Rob Rackstraw Fun Facts * He originally had southerner mannerisms, but this was later changed into Jewish mannerisms. * In the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular!, when Pa Grape says that he can't read the card that says "VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular will be right back!", he admits he has no eyes. ** During the production of Big Idea's second feature film, Universal requested Big Idea to give Pa eyes to give him more emotion. However, Phil refused to and persuaded them that he doesn't need eyes, so they used his eyebrows and glasses instead. ** He eventually gained eyes in the Netflix series. * His interview with What's The Big Idea? states that he was held back in the 2nd grade for 13 years. Wouldn't laws have mandated that he move on to the 3rd grade by the end of the 2nd year? Also, by the time he reached 7th grade he'd have to get his education at home or elsewhere as no public system would take a student beyond age 21. * According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he'd be the inventor of the pneumatic toothbrush. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Grapes Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Category:Rugrats: Little Shop of Horrors Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment! Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo of the Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Noah's Ark